Same Love
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: -La vida muchas veces no es como lo esperamos, muchas veces no somos aceptados por ser diferentes en especifico por nuestros gustos... sin embargo las cosas pueden mejorar cuando se encuentra a la persona amada. No importa si eres hetero, bisexual o gay porque el Amor es Amor/ Klaine, Basado en la cancion Same Love-


**Hola! Bueno algunos sabran que hoy es el dia mundial contra la Homofobia y bueno hice este fic basándome en un video de música, "Same Love" me encanta la canción y el video es genial! La canta ****Macklemore & Ryan lewis feat. Mary lambert****, el video trata de una parej gay y se cansa y todo eso y me hizo llorar ;w; (si soy una sentimental u_u)**

**Pero bueno dejemos eso de lado :D este fic lo hice pensando en el video asi que véanlo antes o despues de leer este fic, es algo largo y es el primero que hago con tantas paginas seguidas, espero les guste como a mi al hacerlo :D **

***Este fic es alrededor de Blaine **

***Es algo largo para un one-shot asi que es un fic de un solo capitulo ^^**

* * *

-¿Cómo se llamara?-Elaine miro a su marido con una sonrisa dulce, el pequeño bulto que tenia en sus brazos se movió causando algunas lagrimas de la mujer, Devon sonrió y miro a su hijo.

-Se llamara Blaine Devon Anderson-su mujer lo miro, sonrió besando la frente de su hijo y despues la de Elaine, tomo al pequeño Blaine y lo arrullo hasta que vio sus ojos color avellana cerrarse, Elaine sonrió al ver tan conmovedora escena y se acerco más a su marido para ver a su pequeño.

-Es hermoso-beso su frente y su pequeña manita, el bebe se movio un poco pero no despertó.

_**.-I**__ban a empezar de nuevo con ese pequeño a su lado__**-.**_

-¡Blaine!-grito Devon riendo un poco al ver a su hijo de tan solo 5 años tomar el balón y lanzarlo, su hijo iba a hacer un buen deportista, desde pequeño era asi y eso le encantaba a Devon, se paro delante de Blaine pero el pequeño corrió dejando atrás a su padre, el hombre corrió tras su hijo entre risas y lo alcanzo agarrándolo de la cintura y cargándolo, Blaine rio al sentir como era cargado por su padre.

-¡Chicos la comida esta lista! ¡Vengan a comer!-grito Elaine dentro de la casa pero cuando vio a su marido y a su hijo en el piso riéndose por cualquier cosa dejo todo y se les unió, estuvieron jugando con su hijo un tiempo más hasta que el pequeño tuvo hambre.

_-**E**ran una familia unida hasta que "eso" pasó-_

-¿Y porque te golpearon?-Devon miraba a Blaine como si fuera la peor cosa que estuviera en el mundo, Elaine solo pudo preguntar eso como si no supiera, Blaine empezó a llorar, le dolia todo el cuerpo, por los golpes y por algunos huesos rotos pero lo que mas le dolia era la mirada dura que le mandaba su padre.

-Papa, mama soy Gay-dijo entre sollozos agarrando fuerte las sabanas como si eso fuera su salvación no queria ver a su madre llorar por tener un hijo _marica _pero eso era la verdad, no quería mentirles a sus padres- ¿Papa? ¿Mama?-miro como las dos personas salían de la habitación, no soportaba aquello.

-Tu ya no eres mas mi hijo-Devon apenas miro a Blaine y salió de la habitación con una Elaine llorando entre sus brazos, Blaine lloro aun mas al oir las palabras de su padre, no queria que eso pasara, no queria vivir con la indiferencia de sus padres pero el no tiene la culpa.

_-**E**l no eligió ser __**"**__eso__**"-**_

Despues de eso sus padres no fueron los mismos, su madre lo llevaba a la Iglesia todos los domingos sin falta creyendo que con eso su hijo se "curaría" pero ella no entendía que ser gay no era una enfermedad o una "Fase", su padre hizo como una actividad, construir un auto para asi volverlo mas Heterosexual. Blaine no podia soportarlo mas y cuando sus padres le dijeron lo de Dalton el acepto inmediato.

_-**E**s mejor que vivir con unas personas que creías tus padres pero ahora te trataban como un experimento mas-_

-Bienvenido a Dalton, soy Jeff y el es Nick, mi novio-un rubio alto de ojos color azul lo saludo, Blaine se sorprendió al ver a la pareja tomadas de la mano y sin nadie detrás de ellos insultándole o diciéndole de cosas.

-Blaine, Blaine Anderson-dijo con algo de temor, no estaba acostumbrado al buen trato y menos de unos desconocidos.

-No te preocupes, nadie te hará nada malo-dijo el chico en un tono compresivo como si supiera lo que Blaine había pasado.

-Gracias-dijo en un susurro para despues sonreir, Jeff y Nick le estuvieron hablando de los Warblers, el jamás había cantado bueno solo cuando se duchaba pero jamás frente a alguien pero como sus nuevos amigos estaban ahí quiso intentarlo. Y lo hizo, además de ganarse un lugar en los Warblers se gano el cariño de todos los chicos uniformados, haciéndolo sentir en casa.

_-**Y** ahí lo supo, Dalton era diferente, era como su segundo hogar-_

-Perdona soy nuevo aquí-Blaine venia algo distraído y al oir tan angelical voz volteo sorprendiéndose al ver a un chico tan hermoso delante de el.

-Blaine-al tomar la mano sintio su calidez y suavidad, el castaño sonrio un poco para despues soltarse.

-Kurt-blaine sonrio y le dijo porque tanta bulla, había una presentación de los Warblers y al ver que habían muchos alumnos fueron por un atajo que solo Blaine conocía, se tomaron de la mano y Blaine pudo jurar que estaba soñando porque no podia existir una persona como kurt. Y despues supo que no era de Dalton si no que el había ido a espiar, le pareció tierno y adorable ya que el castaño no era tan bueno, hablaron un poco y supo el apellido del chico, Hummel….Kurt Hummel.

_-**Y** supo que Kurt se iba a convertir en alguien que jamás le diría adiós-_

Y luego hizo estupidez tras estupidez, como cuando beso a su mejor amiga, Rachel Berry, o cuando creyó estar enamorado de ese chico del GAP, penso que no podia ver a kurt mas que un amigo, se reprimió mucho tiempo diciéndose a si mismo "Kurt es tu mejor amigo, no puedes arruinar su amistad" pero hace aproximadamente dos horas kurt y el estaban frente a un espejo practicando gestos sensuales, Kurt se veía adorable pero despues hizo algo que dejo a Blaine sin habla y con media erección en su pantalón.

_-**T**al vez Kurt sea alguien inocente pero algunas veces su inocencia dejaba a Blaine idiotizado y a su amiguito levantado-_

Ya era oficial, Kurt y el ya eran novios, queria gritarlo al mundo entero pero no podia ya que era mas de media noche pero eso no importaba, amaba recordar el momento donde se declaro, en los dulces labios del castaño, en su sabor, ahora podría besar a kurt sin tener que reprimirse. Los Warblers cuando se enteraron aplaudieron y dijeron "Ya era hora" y Blaine y kurt solo pudieron sonrojarse y sonreir tontamente, Blaine era feliz y mas teniendo a su castaño ¿Qué mas podia pedir?

_-**M**ucha felicidad puede ser visto de mal manera por otras personas-_

-¿Señora Anderson esta Blaine?-kurt había llegado a la casa de Blaine, no era la primera vez que iba pero tampoco era la primera vez que la Elaine lo miraba con repulsión.

-¡Blaine, Kurt esta aquí!-grito Elaine sabiendo lo que kurt era, no tenia nada contra el castaño pero no queria amistades asi para su hijo pero kurt no era su amigo, era su novio pero eso no sabia la mujer. Blaine bajo con una sonrisa al ver a su castaño en la puerta con su ya acostumbrada ropa de diseñador, hoy se cumplían 3 meses desde que salian y eso lo llenaba de dicha y felicidad al tener una relación estable con su querido ángel.

_-**Y** era como si la vida le sonriera de nuevo despues de tanta mierda-_

Se sentía solo, como si algo le faltara y ese algo era Kurt, el castaño se había ido a su antigua escuela, al principio no estaba de acuerdo pero al ver la mirada que kurt tenia al ver a sus amigas, lo hizo cambiar, amaba a Kurt y lo que menos queria es verlo triste asi que lo dejo ir, seguían siendo novios pero ahora casi no se podían ver y eso lo ponía triste pero toda esa tristeza se iba cuando veía a Kurt sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas y con dos cafes en las manos.

_-¿**C**ómo no amar a alguien como Kurt?-_

-Yo también te amo-Blaine miro a kurt sonriendo dulcemente queriendo besar esos dulce labios que solo eran suyos y que nadie iba a probar pero despues vinieron unos amigos de Kurt y saludaron para despues irse a la casa de Kurt y besarse como si solo existiera ellos dos pero entiendan, eran una pareja que se amaban y no importaba si medio mundo se metían entre ellos dos, ellos sabrían manejarlo y ser felices.

_-**S**i lo pensaba bien, Blaine Anderson ha tenido un buen año-_

-Kurt, Kurt me transferí porque no querio estar mas lejos de la persona que amo-Blaine sonrio y sus ojos brillaron al decir esas palabras, Kurt se lanzo a sus brazos sin importarle si alguien los veía, queria sentir a Blaine, lo amaba y no queria tenerlo lejos.

_-**D**espues de la tormenta viene la calma y Blaine esperaba que esa calma viniera pronto-_

-¿Cuándo lo harás Blaine?-pregunto Jeff algo molesto con su amigo, tal vez ya era uno de New Directions pero seguía siendo amigo del chico, Blaine suspiro por decima vez.

-Jeff no entiendes, mis papas no querrán que este con kurt-Jeff negó con la cabeza y se levanto

-Mira Blaine tu y Kurt se aman no creo que sea buena idea que ocultes mas su relación con tus padres, asi que mejor ve pensando como se lo diras si no perderás a kurt-dijo saliendo, Blaine se quedo solo pensando, ya llevaba varios meses con kurt pero no tenia el valor de decírselos a sus padres, la única persona de la familia que lo sabia era su hermano, Cooper Anderson, el siempre lo apoyo pero no queria sufrir de nuevo.

_-**Y** toda esa mierda volvió-_

-Llegaron temprano, pense que iban a-¿Paso algo malo?-pregunto Burt Hummel al ver a Blaine algo deprimido y a Kurt consolándolo.

-Parecen que a los padres de Blaine no le caigo bien-dijo kurt en tono de burla pero se sentía algo triste.

-No es eso kurt, es solo que…..ellos no me entienden, piensan que ser gay es una enfermedad o que es una fase que se acabara, lo siento tanto kurt, pensé que iban lo iban a tomar bien pero ya veo que no-Blaine abrazo a kurt escondiendo sus rostro en el cuello del castaño.

-Hey porque no dejan todo eso y vengan a comer pizza conmigo-dijo Burt sonriéndole dándole ánimos a Blaine, el moreno sonrió y asintió entrando a la casa tomado de la mano de Kurt.

_-**B**urt era el mejor suegro del mundo pero también era como los demás, celoso y sobreprotector con su retoño-_

Te amo-dijo kurt despues de llegar al climax, esa noche había sido perfecta, están en el escenario hablando de la obra y despues se estaban besando apasionadamente en la habitación de Blaine. Blaine se acosto al lado de kurt y lo abrazo por la cintura acercándolo aun mas a el.

-Yo también te amo kurt-beso la nuca de Kurt y este sonrio feliz, se pego mas a Blaine y se quedo dormido, Blaine miro con una sonrisa a su castaño y se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-**T**al vez las cosas seguían mejorando-_

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, en este lugar fue cuando te conocí, la primera vez que te vi y también es el lugar donde yo Blaine Anderson te pido que seas mi esposo-Blaine se arrodillo frente a Kurt tomándolo de la mano, el castaño miro a Blaine con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, detrás de el estaba sus amigos viendo la escena.

-Si, si acepto-Kurt se abalanzo a los brazos de Blaine besándolo apasionadamente pero con amor, despues de separarse Blaine le puso el anillo a kurt y sonrio otra vez, su vida había mejorado mucho, no tenía la 100% aceptación de sus padres pero aun asi lo apoyaban y cuando les dijo que le pediría matrimonio a kurt, su padre solo se fue y su madre lo felicito.

_-**Y** ahí estaba con su ahora prometido viviendo algo que jamás penso-_

-No, esta corba….Sebastian asi no es…..espera….-Blaine estaba nervioso y Sebastian no ayudaba en nada, queria componerse la corbata pero no podía y sebastian quiso ayudarlo pero al ver a Blaine tan nervioso e histérico mejor lo dejo solo y se fue con su novio, Dave Karofsky. Blaine estaba luchando con su corbata, hoy era el dia de su boda y queria verse perfecto para kurt.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Blaine se sorprendió al ver a su madre en la puerta de la habitacion, se acerco a su madre y la abrazo.

-Viniste-dijo aun en brazos de su madre, Elaine sonrio y se separo de su hijo para despues ayudarlo con su corbata.

-Claro que vine, alguien tiene que entregar al novio-dijo sonriendo dulcemente para despues besar la mejilla de Blaine. La boda había sido perfecta, Elaine había entregado a Blaine y Burt a Kurt, casi toda la ceremonia hubo lagrimas por parte de los invitados y los votos, hicieron llorar a mas de uno. Blaine era feliz junto a Kurt y no importaba con tal de tener al castaño junto a el.

Y tal vez su vida de casados no iba a hacer todo color de rosa y tengan varios obstáculos pero ellos podrán enfrentarlos juntos y verán que son el uno para el otro, cada quien tiene esa persona que amaba incondicionalmente y que te amara a ti y Blaine la encontró.

_-**Y** todo volvió a comenzar, solo que esta vez ella no iba a tener la misma historia-_

-¿Cómo se llamara?-la enfermera sonrio al entregar al bebe a los brazos de kurt, el castaño sonrió al ver al hermoso bebe de ojos color azul cielo y una pequeña pelusa risada en su cabecita.

-Elizabeth Elaine Hummel-Anderson-Blaine sonrio al escuchar el nombre de su hija, hace aproximadamente un año decidieron tener un bebe y conocieron a Sara, ella se había convertido en la mujer que daría a su hijo o hija, al principio duraron pero despues al ver como era Sara en realidad la aceptaron gustosos, al principio no todos sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo pero querían hacerlo, querían tener a alguien pequeño correr por toda la casa y molestando a sus padres. Y ese hermoso bebe llego y era idéntica a Blaine.

_**-E**ran felices la vida les sonreía y parece que a Elizabeth también-_

-Te ves hermosa-Kurt sonrio para después acomodarle el velo a su hija, Elizabeth ahora tenia 25 años y era una la chica muy hermosa, tal vez en la personalidad se parezca a Blaine pero en la apariencia se parece mas a Kurt, la chica ese dia se iba a casar con el amor de su vida, el hijo de Dave y Sebastian, Liam Smythe Karofsky, el chico se parecía mas a Sebastian pero tenia la personalidad de Dave-un gran oso de peluche-

-Se me correrá el rimel-dijo Elizabeth sonriendo y soplándose para que no salieran las lágrimas, Kurt sonrío y beso la frente de su hija, Blaine sonrío feliz al ver esa escena, queria a su hija y Liam era el chico para su hija.

-Bueno dejemos las lagrimas de lado y vallamos a entregar a esta novia tan hermosa-dijo Blaine sonriendo y besando los labios de su castaño, Elizabeth sonrio y tomo un poco de agua para calmar sus nervios. Era la hora… pero eso es otra historia.

_-**N**o importa si eres hetero, bisexual o gay. Amor es Amor y no tienes porque callarte tienes que ser tu mismo no lo que los demás quieren-_

_**"-Tu me mueves Kurt-"**_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el fic y como termino ^^ **

**Y dejen reviews :D**

**Nos vemos pronto ;D**

**Mi twitter para que me sigan ;) xDD DkGleek **


End file.
